The Bet
by canada14
Summary: An AU about how Jay manages to get Erin to let him drive.


**This was sort of an idea I had about how Jay told Erin he was driving. It is a one shot and is AU. It is not following the storyline of Chicago PD unless they start living together before the road trip which I don't think will happen. All characters belong to their rightful owner.**

This freakin' bet was going to be the death of her. At this point she honestly didn't care who won as long as it ended soon.

This damn thing had started when they were almost caught hooking up in the closet. It had been a close call that resulted in them bickering in the breakroom about who started. She said it was him, and he claimed it was her. Naturally Erin Lindsay wanted to prove that she was right. That was how this stupid bet happened.

She had been so determined to prove that he was the reason they were in the closet to begin with that she bet that she could last longer without having sex with him. And Jay Halstead was not one to back down from a challenge. Since she decided the conditions of the bet, he got to decide the reward for the winner. If Erin won, Jay had to take her to the most expensive restaurant in town and buy her a three course meal. He would do it even if he lost the bet but Erin didn't need to know that. If Jay won, Erin had to let him drive for a week straight and he also got to drive once a week after that. Erin had tried to fight him on that one claiming that she already let him do enough of the driving at home.

So that was how the whole bet had started, and now they were approaching week three without sex. The first week wasn't too bad because Erin got a visit from her monthly friend, but the last week had been pure Hell. She had never yearned for a man's touch as much as she was now yearning for Jay's.

Erin was used to it being the other way around. With any other guy, holding out to get what she wanted wouldn't have been a problem. But with Jay it was different, she was craving the intimacy they shared. For her this was a whole new feeling and she wasn't sure she liked it. She had never felt this way about and man and it terrified her that she was feeling this way.

Another part of her housed some insecurities. Was Jay feeling the same way she way was? Was he becoming desperate to be with her again or was it just her? He wasn't acting like anything was different, he was still being the fun loving guy that she falling in love with. But what if this bet wasn't as hard for him as it was for her because he knew he could do better? She tried to shake away all of the negative thoughts because she knew that wasn't the case. He had told her repeatedly that she was literally the best sex he had ever had. And that feeling was mutual, she had never really had the kind of sex that left her exhausted yet craving more. Most of the time, she was a one and done kind of girl. She would have sex with a guy once and then they would go to sleep and maybe do it again in the morning. Being with Jay was different, they could have sex two or three times a night and still want to go again. It was a totally new experience.

When she would go over to Jay's house, he never expected anything out of her. He was fine with watching some chick flick and ordering take out. And that was what she loved about him. He was a total gentleman and so unlike all of the other assholes she had dated in the past. It was such a relief to have found someone who she pictured sitting with on a porch growing old with. She had never been able to do that with her previous boyfriends and if she was being completely honest with herself, she couldn't even picture herself ending up like that when she was a little kid. But Jay had given her hope. Hope that she could have a normal life despite her childhood and her teenage years. Hope that even when she messed up or lost herself she had someone there for her. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to be with him.

So she walked out to her car and drove to Will's house, where he had been staying since the bet started. He had insisted that it would be okay staying at her (now their) apartment but she knew if he did that she would never win the bet. She had been persistent in telling him to stay with Will at his old apartment and he had begrudgingly agreed. By the first night she had already begun to regret that decision and just wanted to curl up next to him. She was too stubborn to allow him to win the bet so easily though and made herself miserable in the process.

When she got to Jay's old apartment she just let herself in. Will had told her that he was going to be in Los Angeles for a conference so she new it was safe and she wasn't going to walk in on him hooking up with some random chick. She also knew that Will was still staying in the guest bedroom since "the view was better." When she walked in she could tell that Jay wasn't there so she decided to take a shower before he got back from wherever he was.

Stepping under the warm water brought back a flood of memories of when she and Jay spent time together in this show appreciating each others bodies. The way they connected never ceased to amaze Erin. She thought by now they would have grown bored of playing multiple rounds of scrabble but it seemed like they wanted to do it more often than they had before.

She stepped out of the shower when the water turned colder and wrapped herself in one of Jay's towels. She headed out to his dresser and grabbed her favorite t-shirt of his, a sweatshirt and a pair of his sweats. She decided to curl up on the couch and wait for him to get back to the apartment. She put on a movie that was playing on the t.v. but soon found herself nodding off, and despite her best efforts couldn't seem to fight it off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jay pulled into an empty parking spot outside of his old apartment. Yeah he hated staying there but Erin really didn't want him staying at their apartment so he had reluctantly agreed to stay with Will. Which hadn't been bad considering they both worked so much they were never really home. Plus he was at some conference so he wasn't even home, which meant that Jay could go take a long hot shower and think about his girlfriend. The one who decided that a bet regarding who could withhold sex the longest was a good idea.

Jay was honestly going crazy. He missed his girlfriend, he missed sleeping in the same bed as her. It had been a rough couple of weeks and had it not been for how hectic work had been he would have forfeited the bet long ago. The only thing that was getting him through the weeks was the fact that he knew she was just as miserable as he was, he was just better at hiding it

There were times where he had to go to the locker room to clear his head of the thoughts that were going on up there. It was really hard for him when she walk into work wearing the jeans that hugged all of the right places. All he could think about were the ways he could get them off of her.

When he walked into the apartment, something felt off. He noticed the television playing quietly in the background and there were a new pair of shoes by the door. Shoes that belonged to none other than Erin Lindsay. He walked over to the couch to see his beautiful girlfriend curled up wearing his clothes and taking a nap.

He crouched next to her and gently nudged her shoulder. She opened her eyes and gave him a lazy grin, "hi baby." He loved when she called him that because he knew that he was the only one she called that. Before him, none of her other boyfriends had gotten her to act a little girly and do pet names.

He smirked at her, "hey beautiful, sleep well?" He was expecting some sassy comeback but instead she leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "Take me to bed Jay, I've missed you so much these past few weeks…" He cut off her rambling by kissing her gently.

"I've missed you too Er." He said as he started to stand up and guide her into his old bedroom, but she stopped him before they could get there.

"Do you think we could go back to our apartment? It's been really lonely there and I want to be with you in our home." She asked quietly, slightly embarrassed about her request.

Jay looked at her lovingly, this was one of his favorite things about Erin Lindsay. She may have a tough exterior but deep down she has her moments of vulnerability and he loved that he was the guy that could make her requests happen. He slung his arm around her shoulder and guided her to the door, "I'll meet you there, okay?" he answered, placing a kiss into her hair. She nodded and went to put on her shoes as Jay did the same. They walked out hand in hand to her car where he left her with a kiss as he went to his.

The drive back to their place could not have taken any longer than it did. She felt like she hit every red light possible but she eventually got there. She saw Jay's car already there and practically sprinted up the three flights of stairs where she saw him waiting at the door.

"Took you long enough," he teased as she walked through the door.

She rolled her eyes at him as she kicked off her shoes and headed to their bedroom, "you coming?" she asked.

He practically sprinted in there, tackling her onto the bed and began placing kisses all along her neck. She peeled the t-shirt he was wearing off of him and admired his body. She knew how lucky she was and she couldn't wait to show him that. After a couple of minutes of making out, they finally broke apart for air. It was then that she said the three words that made him go weak in the knees. The three words that had only been said a couple of times. As she lay on her back gazing up at a man who she could imagine having kids with, she knew she had to tell him what she was feeling. "I love you."

He looked down at her with a childlike smile on his face and knew that she would never get tired of his reaction to her saying that. He leaned down so that he was close to her ear and told her how much he loved her as he placed sweet little kisses around that area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, she woke up feeling better than she had in the previous weeks and she knew that it had to do with being next to Jay. He made her feel safe and secure and she loved that. It was then that their phones started ringing. They both answered them and got the message that they needed to head down to the police station.

One hour and one steamy shower later, they arrived at the district coffee and a bag with bagels in hand. Voight told them that he needed them to go pick up a witness in Green Bay, while he and the rest of the squad would stay here and try to figure what was going on with the case. They agreed and grabbed the bags they kept with spare clothes before heading out.

As they approached the car, Erin was confused when Jay blocked her off from getting into the driver's seat. She gave him a questioning look and he gave her a cocky smile.

"If I do recall correctly, I get to do the driving for the next week," he said smugly.

"What happened to my good little house husband?" She groaned.

"I think he realized that if he ever wanted to be your real husband he would have get you to let him drive at some point," he teased before realizing what he said and turned bright red.

At this point Erin was trying to hold back her laughter and how adorable her boyfriend looked when he was embarrassed. She handed him the keys, "looks like you're getting there."

He gave her a huge grin and leaned in to give her a kiss, not caring that they were at work. It was then that Jay Halstead knew that he was going ring shopping soon. Getting into the driver's side of the car, he gave her thigh a reassuring squeeze before pulling out of the parking lot and beginning the 3 and ½ hour drive to Green Bay.


End file.
